Fire Emblem Awakening
Fire Emblem: Kakusei (Fire Emblem: Awakening) is the newest Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo 3DS, announced at Nintendo's 2011 3DS Conference ahead of the 2011 Tokyo Game Show. The conference site states that the story focuses on the prince of the Kingdom of Iris and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are said to be able to combine the might of nearby allies to enter dual battles to defeat enemies. Gameplay footage shows that the traversable world map, last seen in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, and special skills like Astra from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn will make a return. This game will feature a player character that can be customized, a feature last seen in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~.http://andriasang.com/comzxh/fire_emblem_details/ Just like in the previous game the player can choose classic mode and casual mode. The Japanese release was on April 19th of 2012; the European release has been announced, though no date has been set, except for it being released between January-June 2013. An American release was announced at E3 2012, but no date was given.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/210570017471864833 In June 6th of 2012, directly after the Nintendo 3DS software showcase at the E3 2012, president Reggie Fils-Aime from Nintendo of America http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/news/30615 revealed that the game would be coming to Nintendo of America under in the title called Fire Emblem: Awakening and this was later confirmed through the Nintendo of America's official twitter account. http://www.fourplaygames.com/2414/news/fire-emblem-awakening-coming-to-north-america/ On June 22nd of 2012, during the Nintendo Direct showcase, it was revealed that the game was set for a 2013 release for Nintendo of America. New Features *Dual Battles fighting against an enemy. *Characters can Cut In Off before they perform a Critical Attack. *According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper, this will be the first Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content, consisting of maps, episodes, and characters from previous games. ** Paid downloadable chapters with unlockable characters. Confirmed characters are: ***Marth from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi ***Roy from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi ***Leaf from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Alm from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ***Elincia from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance ***Ephraim from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Celice from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ***Eirika from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ***Cellica from Fire Emblem Gaiden ***Lyn from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken **Free downloadable characters via SpotPass. Confirmed characters are: ***Siglud, Diadora, Cuan, Ethlin, Arden, Ira, Jamka, Rackesis, Levn, Alvis, Celice, Yuria, Lakche, Skasaher, Arthur, Phee, Sety, Aless, Altenna, and Yurius from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. ***Marth, Shiida, Ogma, Nabarl, Merric, Nyna, Linde, Minerva, Tiki and Gharnef from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ***Roy, Lilina, Wolt, Thany, Lugh, Lleu, Cecilia, Sophia, Percival, and Zephiel from Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. ***Leaf, Fin, Nanna, Eyvel, Dagda, Mareeta, Salem, Olwen, Cyas, and Leidrick from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 ***Alm, Cellica, Clea, Valbo, Cleve, Boey, Ryuto, Norma, Deen, and Maisen from Fire Emblem Gaiden. ***Innes from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Classes Returning Classes *Lord (promotes to Master Lord) *Master Lord *Cavalier (promotes to Paladin or Great Knight) *Paladin *Great Knight *Cleric (promotes to Battle Cleric or Sage) *Priest (promotes to Battle Monk or Sage) *Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sage) *Armor Knight (promotes to General or Great Knight) *General *Sage *Myrmidon (promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin) *Swordmaster *Pegasus Knight (promotes to Dark Pegasus or Falcon Knight) *Falcon Knight *Troubadour (promotes to Valkyrie or Battle Cleric) *Fighter (promotes to Hero or Warrior) *Barbarian (promotes to Warrior or Berserker) *Thief (promotes to Assassin or Trickster) *Assassin *Archer (promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight) *Bow Knight *Dragon Knight (promotes to Dragon Master or Griffon Knight) *Dragon Master *Manakete *Villager *Dancer *Dark Mage (promotes to Dark Knight or Sorcerer) *Sorcerer *Mercenary (promotes to Hero or Bow Knight) *Hero *Valkyrie *Sniper *Warrior *Berserker *Demon Fighter New Classes *Strategist (promotes to Grandmaster) *Grandmaster *Battle Cleric *Battle Monk *Trickster *Taguel *Dark Pegasus *Dark Knight *Griffon Knight *Overlord *Star Lord *Bride Unplayable *Soldier *Merchant *Revenant *Entombed Character Gallery FE3DSLizShocked.png|Liz FE3DSKrom-JaseTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Jase, a player created character (right) FE3DSKrom-WakeTalking.png|Chrom (Left) and Wyck (right) FE3DSSumia.png|Smia FE3DSFedrick.png|Frederik FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederik Cut in off FE3DS_Fredrick_Talking_Map.jpg|Frederik (on map) FE3DS Ronku.jpg|Ronku FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Ronku Cut in off with using the Astra skill FE3DS Emelina.jpg|Emerina FE3DS_Elimana_Talking_Map.png|Emerina (on map) FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|Chrom vs. Corpse soldier Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen010.png|Gaia (Left) Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen011.png|Gaia activates with the Lethality skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen012.png|Gaia attacks the Enemy Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen013.png|Greg activates the Sol skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen014.png|Greg attacks and steals the Enemy's health with the Sol skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen015.png|Sariya activates the Vengeance skill Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen016.png|Sariya attacks the Enemy with Magic, presumably to be a Dark Magic-type attack. Kakusei Krom & Rufure.png|Chrom (Bottom) and Rufure (Top) battling an enemy. My Unit creation Both Screens.jpg|The player created character Battleprepkinda.jpg|Chrom fighting a generic Swordsman Kakusei My Unit's Portraits.jpg|One of My Unit's portraits was shown from Famitsu Sol Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Sol Soiree Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Soiree Geriba Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Geriba Cullum Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Cullum Anna FE13.png|Possibly Anna Krom Artwork.jpg|Chrom's Official Artwork Krom Artwork 2.png|Chrom's Second Official Artwork Krom vs. Unnammed Maskman Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Chrom fighting "Marth" in the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer. Emelina Nintendo Direct Feb22 Trailer.png|Emerina from the Nintendo Direct Feb 22nd Trailer. Krom Air Attacking.png My Unit (Portrait 1 - Kakusei).jpg|First My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 2 - Kakusei).jpg|Second My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 3 - Kakusei).jpg|Third My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 4 - Kakusei).jpg|Fourth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 5 - Kakusei).jpg|Fifth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 6 - Kakusei).jpg|Sixth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 7 - Kakusei).jpg|Seventh My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website My Unit (Portrait 8 - Kakusei).jpg|Eighth My Unit's Portrait from the Nintendo Website Krom and Masked Man.jpg|Chrom and "Marth" Krom speaking to My Unit.jpg|Chrom speaking to My Unit Krom and Vake vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Chrom and Wyck fighting a Corpse soldier My Unit creation (bottom).jpg Sol (Map).jpg|Player selects Sol on the map Sol vs. Corpse soldier.jpg|Sol against the Corpse soldier Sol attacks Corpse soldier.jpg|Sol attacks the Corpse soldier Kakusei Blonde Hair Guy.jpg|Chrom talking to Libera. FEDonnie.png|Chrom talking to Donny. chara09.jpg|Official artwork of Marth Ira in Kakusei.png|Ira as a SpotPass Character Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier.png|Tiamo vs. Corpse soldier Anna in Other-world Gate.png|Anna in the Other-world Gate. Viole Kakusei.png|Viole marth-600x300.png|Marth on the defensive Dalego talking to Krom.png|Greg talking to Chrom ScreenShot Gallery FE3DS Screenshot 1.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 2.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 3.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 4.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 5.jpg FE3DS Screenshot 6.png FE3DSPossiblyaBeserker.jpg|A Barbarian. FE3DSArena.jpg|Chrom fighting "Marth". Kakusei Burning Village.png Kakusei Pegasus Knight.png Kakusei Two Way Battle.png SoldierAwakening.png|A soldier enemy Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen001.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen002.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen003.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen004.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen005.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen006.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen007.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen008.png Fire Emblem AwakeningScreen009.png Fire_Emblem_3DS_title_card.jpg|The previous Game Logo from the Nintendo Website presumably to be as an Unused Beta after the official title is revealed along with the new game logo. Krom Nintendo Website.jpg|Screenshot of Chrom from the Nintendo Website fe13title.png|Game Logo of Fire Emblem: Kakusei Armoury (Kakusei).jpg|Armoury Possibly Zihark and Ira in Kakusei.png|Viole and Sairi in battle Saria Kakusei.png Communication3DS.jpeg Kakusei Title.png|The Main Menu of Fire Emblem: Kakusei Product Gallery File:Fire Emblem Kakusei Japan Prepaid Card.png|The Japanese Prepaid Card showing Chrom and Marth that comes in the game. File:3ds fire emblem bundle.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:Fe13 skin Nintendo 3DS.jpg|Fire Emblem: Kakusei skinned Nintendo 3DS that was on the Fire Emblem: Kakusei Nintendo 3DS Bundle File:FE13 Bundle Box Card.jpg|The Card shown inside the Nintendo 3DS bundle of Fire Emblem: Kakusei File:kakusei card1.jpg File:kakusei card2.jpg File:FE13 Game Card.jpg|The Japanese version of the Nintendo 3DS Game Card in Fire Emblem: Kakusei. File:FE13 Tensive Nintendo Direct June Logo.png|Fire Emblem: Kakusei Tentative Logo shown on the Nintendo Direct from June 22nd in North America. File:Kakusei American Showcase.png|Fire Emblem: Kakusei previewed in June 22nd Nintendo Direct with the Newer Nintendo 3DS XL system. Trailers mn7_KSucMDk -kyWch8Y7rc eVvPIDAflGc U_GNmPsTovI QL31MKLwMl4 gNZaZF0y-c8 A3mAnZ40dgI WOY3uwx3IvU VY2dfl4Axy0 bjae69Iu37c aEC8qnJ1yfs UJ_41CmPwRQ 4su84YWziDo External links *Official Japanese site *Background at Fire Emblem World *Section on Serenes Forest *Section on Wikipedia